¡Mal entendidos y celos!
by Agus-chii
Summary: A veces una simple escena puede causar un mal entendido. Pero gracias a ello, Amu se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía el peliazul. ¿Celosa? ¿Por que? Ikuto le hace saber que la única en su vida es ella... - ¡One-shot: Amuto y lemmon!


_**Ok! Hoy les traigo un One-shot... ¡LEMMON! Si, otro más en mi colección :v**_

_**Esta vez es para uno de mis lectores y escritores favoritos: Ikuto Tsukiyo :33 Que cumplió años ayer!**_

_**Y yo como una persona de mierda me olvidé u.u Así que lo siento. Pero espero que te guste! Y que el año que viene no va a volver a pasar xDDD**_

_**Más vale tarde que nunca... (No me pegues :c)**_

* * *

Hacía calor, las clases aún no terminaban y ya deseaba que fuesen vacaciones. Miré por la ventana y el sol cegaba mis ojos. Regresé mi vista a la pizarra para seguir oyendo la aburrida explicación del profesor. Deseaba con ansías comer un helado de chocolate. Apenas pensé en eso, recordé aquella vez que tuve una "cita" con Tadase e Ikuto se había aparecido. Ese día estaba realmente molesta, pero tan solo recordarlo me daba risa.

Ahora que lo pensaba... Hacia varias semanas que no sabía nada de Ikuto y aunque me costaba admitirlo, extrañaba su compañía. Últimamente Utau tampoco mencionó nada de él. Ni siquiera me había mandando ni un mensaje, siempre solíamos hablar por mensajes, hasta a veces me llamaba inesperadamente. De seguro que estaba muy ocupado buscando a su padre y en su banda...

Sin darme cuenta comencé a pensar en Ikuto durante toda la hora de clases. Me sonrojé al notarlo ¿Por que lo hacía? Bueno, tal vez era común que como su amiga lo extrañase ¿No?.

Por suerte las clases finalizaron antes de lo esperado. Apenas podía caminar por el calor que habitaba mi cuerpo. Por suerte recordé que había una botella de agua en mi mochila. Detuve mis pasos y me puse a buscarla entre mis cosas.

- ¡Yey! ¡Acá está! - dije al encontrarla. Bebí un poco de ella, noté que la calle estaba en total silencio. Pero de repente...

- ¡Ikutoooooooooooo! - escuché el grito de una chica, no lograba reconocerla pero... ¡Espera! ¡¿Ikuto?! ¿Acaso él...?

Corrí rápidamente hacía donde había oído aquel grito. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos. Ikuto estaba con una chica... Debo admitirlo, ella era demasiado hermosa...

- ¿Que pasa Mizuki? - preguntó él, sin importarle de que ella estuviese aferrada a él.

- ¿Vas a ir mañana a donde acordamos? - dijo feliz.

¿Eh? ¿Una cita entre Ikuto y esa chica? En ese momento sentí depresión y... ¡No! ¡¿Por que pensaba en eso?! ¿¡Por que me sentía así!? ¡¿Que era?!

- Ya te dije que si, no faltaría por nada... - sonrió. Esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa siempre la hacía cuando estaba conmigo...

Sentí que mi corazón latía muy rápido y que quería llorar. No quería ver aquella escena ni un segundo más. Iba a irme, pero accidentalmente tropecé y caí adentro del parque donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Amu? - Ikuto me vio. Me miró sorprendido.

- I-Ikuto... - me costaba pronunciar su nombre. En mis ojos sentí unas pequeñas lagrimas que se formaban. Me paré y salí corriendo.

- ¡Amu! ¡Espera! -

Ignoré sus gritos y seguí corriendo. No se como, pero en un par de segundos estaba en frente de mi casa. Entré y subí lo antes posible a mi habitación para evitar a mis padres. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me acosté sobre mi cama.

- Oye Amu... ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Ran. Ella notó algunas lagrimas en mis ojos.

- Y-Yo... no entiendo... - abracé mi almohada y ahogué mi sufrimiento en ella.

- ... - ellas sabían a lo que me refería, pero no tenían idea de que decirme.

- Chicas... déjenme sola ¿Si? - les rogué - Estaré bien - forcé una sonrisa.

- Ok... - ellas obedecieron y quedé completamente sola en mi habitación. Solo podían oírse algunos llantos que salían de mi.

Lo había descubierto. Me había enamorado de Ikuto, sin darme cuenta. Y el simple hecho de ver que Ikuto tenía a otra... me destrozaba...

Escuché unos pequeños golpes que venían del ventanal de mi balcón. No sabía si era mi imaginación o era en serio. Levanté mi rostro y vi a Ikuto afuera. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido otra vez y sentía que esta vez no podía aguantar más mi tristeza.

- Amu, por favor... Abre... - me acerqué y le abrí. No dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que... - ¿Por que lloras, princesa? No me gusta verte así -

- N-No estoy llorando... - dije volteando mi mirada a otra dirección. No podía verlo a los ojos.

- No me mientas... -

- No lo hago... -

- Amu - me asusté por su tono de voz, parecía hablar en serio. Lo miré y era cierto - ¿Acaso estás celosa? - instantáneamente, esa expresión se convirtió en una de burla, adornada por una de su sonrisas picarás.

- ¡Baka! ¡N-No es eso! - me enojé... ¿Como podía decir algo así en un momento como este?

- A mi no me engañas, Amu... - él se empezó a acercar cada vez más a mi. Fui retrocediendo, hasta chocar con la pared - ¿Creíste que Mizuki era mi novia? - su rostro estaba apenas unos centímetros del mío.

- C-Claro que no... -

- ¿Y si te digo que la besé? - apenas oí aquellas palabras, sentí una daga en mi corazón - Tranquila... Yo jamás lo haría... ¿Sabes por que? -

- ¿P-Por que?... -

- Primero que es mi prima... Pero sobretodo porque solo te besaría a ti y a nadie más... -

En menos de un segundo, sentí los labios de Ikuto presionados con los míos. Era una sensación asombrosa. Mi panza fue invadida por millones de mariposas y unos escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo. Puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y me pegué más a él para profundizar el beso. Nos separamos y volvimos a juntarlos, esta vez sentí algo húmedo sobre mis labios, abrí mi boca y la lengua de Ikuto comenzó a lamer y recorrer cada zona de su interior. Solté un gemido y sentí los brazos de Ikuto que me apretaban más hacía él y me levantaban por la cintura. Aproveché que estaba a su misma altura y sobre el aire para enredar mis piernas a su cuerpo. Apenas lo hice comenzó a acariciar mis piernas y muslos y se dirigió a mi cama, donde me acostó suavemente.

- I-I-Ikuto... - suspiré. La falta de aire se hizo presente en mis pulmones.

- A-Amu... ¿Sabes que otras cosas haría contigo... que con otras jamás haría? - me sonrojé más de la cuenta al pensar a que se refería.

- ¿Q-Que c-cosa? - pregunté por las dudas.

- ¿Quieres descubrirlo? - noté en él una sonrisa llena de lujuria y picardia. Inconscientemente afirme con la cabeza, haciendo que aquella sonrisa perversa de Ikuto aumentara. Ikuto fue a mi cuello. Comenzó a dar corto besos a los largo de él, poco a poco fue aumentando más, dando algunos mordisco y lamiéndolo lentamente.

- Aaaah... - suspiré.

- G-Gomen Amu, pero... Necesito marcar mi territorio. Tu eres mía y de nadie más... - susurro para luego devorar mi oreja.

- E-Esta bien... - dije en forma de gemido.

- Entonces voy a continuar... -

Ikuto volvió a besar con pasión mis labios. Una de sus manos fue a mi espalda, que fue levantandome un poco para quitarme mi chaqueta negra. Luego la usó para desatar mi corbata. Dejó de besarme y la retiró de mi cuerpo con sus dientes. Los primeros botones se desabrocharon ante aquel movimiento. Él aprovechó para besar cerca de mis pechos y fue bajando cada vez más haciendo que los demás botones también se desabrocharan. Toda mi parte superior quedó descubierta.

Abrí mis ojos para ver a Ikuto, ya que me di cuenta que se había detenido. Noté un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una expresión excitación, llena de lujuria y placer que adornaba su rostro. Se relamió los labios y sentí su lengua rozando lentamente sobre mis pezones. Sus dientes mordieron las punta de ellos, haciendo que soltará un grito de placer. Con su mano fue masajeando el otro. Lo pellizcó, y movió rápidamente sus dedos al rededor y sobre este. Jamás había sentido algo tan placentero y excitante.

Su mano libre fue descendiendo, colándose adentro de mi falda y mi ropa interior. Sentí como sus dedos jugaban y masajeaban mi clítoris y adentro mío. Aquella humedad que había ahí abajo fue aumentando con cada movimiento suyo. Él aún seguía devorando mis pechos. Apenas podía controlarme.

- Aaah... ah... ¡I-Iku-Aaaah! -

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - dijo abandonando mis senos y mirándome a los ojos.

- H-Hai... - respondí - P-Pero... -

- ¿Que pasa, princesa? - preguntó preocupado.

- E-Es injusto que tu sigas vestido y yo esté casi... - ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por que dije eso?! ¡Me volví una maldita pervertida! - E-Etto... ¡Yo no...! -

- Si eso quieres - él se sentó y se sacó su camisa negra. Quedé asombrada, su pecho parecía estar tallado por los mismísimos ángeles - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -

- B-Bueno... E-Es que... -

Él agarró mis manos y las puso sobre su pecho. Me sonrojé al sentir aquella perfecta textura. Subí mis manos hasta sus hombros, me levanté, lo empujé y me acosté sobre él. Lo besé y comencé a rozar mis pezones contra su cuerpo descubierto. Hice lo mismo que él hizo conmigo. Besé su cuello y fui bajando hasta su pecho. Hice un recorrido en él con mi lengua, yo también deseaba que él fuera mío y que él lo supiera. Mientras yo hacía mi trabajo, sentí los dedos de Ikuto que fueron introduciéndose adentro mío. Él comenzó a moverlos rápidamente, entraban y salían a cada rato. Llegué a tal punto en el que no podía más. Caí sobre él y dejé que continuara con sus movimientos. Sus dedos realmente eran hábiles, me hacían sentir de una forma indescriptible. Levanté apenas mi rostro y decidí besarlo. Él sacó sus dedos de mi y cortó el besó. Los lamió y se acercó a mi oreja.

- Mmmmm... ¿Estas lista? - asentí con la cabeza e Ikuto se puso encima mío. No me di cuenta cuando se había sacado los pantalones, pero lentamente fue metiendo su miembro adentro mío. Solté un pequeño quejido de dolor. Quería parar, me dolía mucho, pero sabía que luego me sentiría bien - Tranquila pequeña... - él corrió mi flequillo y besó mi frente - Ya pasará... - él también se abrazó a mi.

Él agarró mis piernas e hizo que las enredara a su cuerpo. Ikuto empezó a moverse lentamente. Tal como lo dijo, aquel dolor fue desapareciendo. Sentí una sensación increíble y que me llenaba. Sus movimientos aumentaban y rozaban por los costados de mi interior y como se apretaba en él.

- Mmmnh... Aaah... aaah... ¡I-Ikuto! - grité su nombre al sentir que algo cálido que recorría adentro mío. Era su eyaculación, que también le permitió moverse con más facilidad.

- A-A-Amu... - Ikuto también parecía disfrutarlo. Él me besó como nunca, pero era un beso tierno y dulce.

Me pegué más a su cuerpo. No quería que esto terminara nunca, sentía que no había limites para esa hermosa sensación. Sobretodo porque era Ikuto, y era con el único con el que deseaba vivir esta experiencia. Pero no todo iba a durar para siempre. Él llego a mi limite, a la parte más interna, mi cuerpo había llegado a un orgasmo, al igual que él y se había rendido. Relajé mi cuerpo y lo dejé caer sobre las sabanas. Mi respiración apenas podía seguir su ritmo. Él se puso al lado mío y me abrazó.

- A-Amu... - a él también le costaba respirar - Q-Quiero que sepas... Que tu eres la única a la que amo... - dijo sonriendo.

- Y-Yo también te amo... Ikuto... - lo abracé y hundí mi rostro sobre su pecho. Él me correspondió y dormimos abrazos al otro...

* * *

_**Lo se, un asco, no fue lo mejor DD:**_

_**Pero se me acabaron las ideas y fue una improvisación ewe**_

_**¿Merece reviews? Yo creo que no, pero dejen sus criticas x3**_


End file.
